Alexia's Soul
by Amare Love Roses
Summary: Alexia Eria is a ten-year-old girl who was supposed to be on an adventure like every trainer, but her world goes upside down when she meets someone name Ventus and N. What is going on with this picture and what's with the legendary Lugia? Rated T for romance, language, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright let's get this show on the road. I am Amare Love Roses and this is called Alexia's Soul. This is a story for PokeRanger123, who won my contest that was on Awakened Secrets for a new OC. I know it's self-explanatory, but PokeRanger123 won and this is her prize. A story dedicated for the winner.**

* * *

Alexia's P.O.V

My world had sparks, a lot of sparks, because my old life has changed. My name is Alexia Eria and I am a new Pokémon trainer in Unova starting on when I wake-up.

"Alexia," I heard a girl's voice call out my name. "Alexia…ALEXIA!"

I snapped my eyes open and I jumped straight out of bed scared senseless by Bianca's loud scream. Her oddly-styled blond hair was still in that orange hat matching the white skirt and orange top.

"Bianca, remember that she has ears," Cheren said adjusting his glasses. His spiked black hair, dark eye, and his always serious face made him look cool and collected. If only he knew that I had a crush on him since we were kids. Both of us had the same dream of beating the champion and becoming Pokémon masters like the **Red of Pallet,** or **Brendan of Hoenn.**

"Sorry," Bianca said giggling.

"What the hell are you doing here so early in the morning guys?" I asked rubbing the crust off my eyes and looked at the clock. It was-, "IT"S SIX IN THE MORNING!"

"Don't you remember, Prof. Juniper is coming to bring the starter Pokémon here," Cheren explained helping me up. I realized that I was holding his hand for a minute to long. I jerked it away blushing.

"Anyway, once we get our Pokémon we should have a battle," I said grabbing a change of clothes. "But before any of that happens-GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Geez," Cheren complained.

"Alright, alright were going," Bianca said covering her ears.

I huffed and went to the mirror to check my face. It was horrible, my skin was greasy, my brown hair with a lock of blue bangs is in a terrible case of bedhead, and my golden eyes were crusty. I look like a zombie. Before I did anything else, I showered myself to perfection. According to my late mom, I look like a goddess with a bold and brave attitude and guess what she was right.

I changed into faded jeans, a red tank top, a brown sweater with red strips, and brown tennis shoes. My taste of clothes is to present you with a lot of respect and I take that to a T.

"Alexia, are you done yet?" Cheren asked.

"Yeah, come on up," I called punching my fist on the staircase railing.

Cheren and Bianca came up holding a box with a red ribbon. Bianca said, "As you were getting ready, Prof. Juniper came with this package and wished you a happy birthday to all three of us."

Our birthdays are the same day. Our parents were good friends, so we knew each other ever since we were babies.

"What are we waiting for?" I snatched the box away from them and opened it to find three pokeballs.

"What Pokémon are you going to have?" Cheren asked. "Since this is your house you pick first."

What reason is that, anyway, I picked up a ball that had a label saying _Snivy_. I loved grass-types, better than fire, not after what happened years ago. I announced to my friends, "I chose Snivy."

"Then I choose Oshawott," Bianca announced.

"Then I will have Tepig," Cheren said picking the last ball. Why, why choose that Pokémon?

"Alright, how about a battle?" Bianca asked turning into her usual energetic self.

"You're on!" Cheren and I said in unison.

"I will go against you first," I said releasing Snivy, that name is plain. I looked at the pokeball to see it the female symbol, so I said, "Ready to go, Herba."

"**Snivy," **she announced going into battle stance.

"Herba?" Cheren said, "Latin for grass?"

"Yep, it suits her," I said. Bianca released her Pokémon. "Now I will take the first move. Herba, use tackle!" I ordered. Herba gave her cry and tackled the water-type.

"Aqua, use pound," Bianca cheered. "This is so awesome."

"Aqua, Latin for water," Cheren announced.

Bianca and I kept battling. Since they were only Lv.5 Pokémon we only used the simple moves and I won.

"Oh man," Bianca complained.

"ME 1 and YOU 0," I yelled and pumped my fist. Herba joined me with the cheer.

"Now my turn," Cheren said releasing Tepig. "I will name it Ignis for it means fire in Latin."

"Okay," I tried to stay cool, "Make sure he doesn't burn down my house."

"No promises, now Ignis use tackle," Cheren ordered. Ignis charged with a snort of ashes. I wanted to cower under my bed covers, but I was in the middle of a battle.

"Herba, dodge," I ordered. Herba did and Ignis missed crashing into the wall. The battle was like Bianca and I, but Cheren won.

"Hah," Cheren cheered.

"Good job," I said picking up Herba. "You've done well, Herba."

"**Sni….,"** she said weakly.

"Let's heal out Pokémon and go to the lab," Cheren suggested.

"Yeah, once we fix my room," I said looking around. Everything was a mess. The shelves were off the walls and broken, my bed sheets were messed up, and my new flat-screen TV was ruined. I gave everyone an earful and we started cleaning. My journey has begun and I still have to clean my room. If I don't, my parents will haunt me in my dreams as they watch over me in Heaven.

* * *

**I hope this is what you wanted PokeRanger123. I will make any changes if you don't like something. My other readers, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is a prize for Pokeranger123 for winning a contest.**

**I will hold a contest every once in a while for my lovely readers. The next one will come in a few months, probably around December if I feel like it.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone RoseRomance10 is back ready to give my winner another chapter.**

**I have an announcement to make. In a few weeks I am going to be changing my user name from RoseRomance10 to Amare Love Roses. I just want to put it out there so you guys won't be confused on when I do change names.**

* * *

Alexia's P.O.V

After cleaning my room I decided to meet Cheren and Bianca at the lab after I do a few more things. Herba was inside her pokeball all warm and healthy. My bag is packed with everything I would need such as: water and water bottles, rations, extra clothing, hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, hiking gear, first-aid, and many other things meant for human travel. I have another bag that is meant for my Pokémon like: potions, Pokémon food, bandages, and antidotes for all those status effects. I was ready for my journey.

Before I went out the door I looked around the house one more time. The leather couches, kitchen, flat screen, and pictures of my childhood are things that I might not be seeing for a while. This house really doesn't mean that much to me, it wasn't my birthplace or anything, but it was a home. After the fire that took everything away from me I take things with sentimental value.

I shook out of my daze and ran out the door and locking it. I ran up the hill and smelled the sea salt from the ocean next to the town. The sky was blue with some white clouds. I heard Pidove wings flying, passing over the small town. I smiled and went all the way to the Pokémon lab where Prof. Juniper was waiting with my friends. Her brown hair piled like a chocolate swirl on top of her head and her eyes showing much knowledge about Pokémon. I really love Prof. Juniper and not just because she is my aunt.

"Alexia, good to see you," Juniper said with a smile.

"Hey aunty thanks for giving me my new Pokémon," I said holding up the pokeball. I decorated the ball with paint making a picture of a large rose and vine with thorns covering it. It's supposed to be permanent, so I won't have a problem.

"Glad to hear it, okay you three," she held up a high-tech pokedex and gave it to me and two other ones to Bianca and Cheren. They were pumped and so were I. Juniper explained, "During your journey I want you guys to get data about Pokémon that are around you."

"Sweet," I cheered. I was majorly pumped. Bianca, Cheren, and I said our good-byes and went on a trail leading to a forest. Before we could go any further down the trail aunty yelled, "I want you three to enjoy your journeys. You might be back here for a long time now, so take a good look of this place before you leave."

"Bye," the three of us yelled and said, "We will!"

I was taking in everything that surrounded me as my friends and I finished our walk to the forest down route 1.

"Okay guys, let's take our one big step to the real world together," I said and released Herba who yawed. Bianca and Cheren followed my lead and their Pokémon were cheering. Ignis, Cheren's Tepig looked at me and snorted with a grin. I was reluctant to smiled, but I did since the Pokémon doesn't seem that bad.

"Alright guy, let's do it in three," I announced.

"Two," Bianca announced.

"One," Cheren finished and we took our first step into the real world waiting for new adventure to behold us.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry that it was short, but I am not really feeling the flow for this story yet. I still enjoy writing it, but I don't have the right feeling yet. I promise that I will finish this to the end.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone here is another chapter of Alexia's Soul. I think I am starting to feel the flow of the story now and it might get better and better after every chapter. I hope everyone, especially PokeRanger123 will like it. Review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

The bright blue sky, the green pastures, and the forest ahead thriving of adventure and Pokémon to catch and make new memories with. The sunlight was coursing through the leaves and the cool breeze of the morning was still upon our young heroine, Alexia Eria. This girl has just got her Pokémon and is starting to take her first few steps into the open road with her best friends Cheren and Bianca.

"Alright, ready, one," Alexia started.

"Two," Bianca said holding Alexia's hand.

"Three," and took Alexia's other hand. Together the three took the first steps into the new road of being masters of Pokémon.

Alexia's P.O.V

"Alright, now this is really exciting," Bianca cheered.

"If all three of us are going to the next town together let's make it interesting," Cheren said suddenly.

"As usual the boy of dreams wants another challenge, what is it?" I said as I flipped my hair to get my bangs out of my face.

"The three of us catch two Pokémon, if anyone is one short of a Pokémon then they lose the challenge," Cheren explained and ran ahead with his Tepig, Ignis, next to him, "See you guys later."

"Hey wait, doesn't it take two days to get to the next town on foot," Bianca asked and ran after Cheren with Oshawott, Aqua, next to her trying to keep up. I was left by myself at the entrance of the forest. I shrugged, not really caring that I have to be by myself on this. I suspected it in the beginning knowing Cheren and Bianca will be ahead of me before I even say a word.

I started walking deeper into the forest. I smelled the pine infested air; I watch Pansage and Pansear swinging on the branches, and some Lillipup's playing in the tall grass. I kept walking and enjoyed the scenery, until I heard something rustle in the bushes. I jumped and got into a stance to see it was a broken-winged Pidove.

"Are you okay," I asked and ran over to it. It pecks my hand out of shock. I silently cursed and withdraw for a minute, but still made the attempt to grab the helpless Pokémon anyway. "Relax; I'm not going to hurt you."

The bird-Pokémon looked at me for a minute and decided to calm down. I sat crisscrossed and placed the bird comfortably in my lap. I looked Herba, who was worried about the Pidove, and said, "Herba, go into the forest and find me some Oran Berries, please. They are a round, blue fruit that grows in small trees. Thank you."

Herba nodded and disappeared into the depth of the forest as I grabbed some Pokémon first-aid. I first took out some ointment and placed it on any open sores in the wing and finished using bandages. I would clean it later when we are close to a river.

"Are you hungry?" I cooed. From my bag I grabbed some un-salted sunflower seeds. Pidove smelled them, pecked the shell, popped one in its mouth getting the seed out, and spat the shell. It cried out very pleased. "If it's okay with you, I want to see what gender you are."

It was not pleased in my attempts on trying to figure out its gender, but after a few deadly pecks and cries I was able to find it being male. Herba soon returned with a lot of Oran Berries in her arms. I petted her and gave her some Pokémon food since it was close to lunch. I used the Oran Berries on the same Pokémon food and gave it to Pidove; since it loved the sunflower seed I guessed it likes anything that was dry. It smelled it and gratefully ate it. I smiled and petted the two Pokémon that were near me.

After looking after the Pidove for the rest of the day, I lost most of traveling time, and I think Cheren and Bianca were way ahead of me, but I didn't care. I was able to set up my sleeping bag and lie on my back looking at the stars. I grabbed Herba and set her next to me and Pidove on the other side. They looked up at the stars with me.

"It's nice, to be able to go around and helping Pokémon," I said feeling nostalgic. "Under this sky many things are happening, war and loss, but also new friendships and relationships. No matter what, nobody is alone as long you are under these stars."

My smile faded as I went into memory of fire and flames. I flinched and shed a tear. Herba nudged me and gave me a sad look. I placed my hand firmly on her head and said, "Don't worry about me, it happened long ago. I have you Herba to start new memories with and this is the best day of my life of having my first Pokémon."

Pidove cried out feeling left out, I chuckled and said, "I didn't forget about you. Even though you aren't my Pokémon I am happy to meet and help you."

I looked back at the sky, "This world has so many mysteries and I will solve them."

I closed my eyes thinking of the possibilities of my adventures. I can't wait, until morning, but before I knew it. The Pokémon next to both sides of me were snoring soundly and I soon joined the symphony.

* * *

**This is very heartwarming in my opinion. Review and tell me what you think guys. I want to say that I appreciate everyone who is reading this. I am glad to know that I am not just putting my work into an empty void.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Here is another story for Alexia's Soul. This story is dedicated to PokeRanger123 and I don't own anything!**

**On with the chapter and please review!**

**In case you are confused about a few things. Alexia is ten-years-old and the story is going to be really long and there will be six parts of the story. It might take me a year or two, but regardless I love writing this story.**

* * *

Alexia P.O.V

I have tossed and turning in my sleep. I keep seeing flames and a house burning down. I can't see clearly, but I remember myself being held back by someone with red hair. The memory shifted to me being out in the streets cold and hungry with a slim chance of survival.

"_Young lady, are you okay," _a young woman's voice called out and touched my shoulders. Her long pink hair flowed elegantly down her back and her blue eyes were like precious sapphires. Her heart was pure and sweet when she took me to her home. I met her husband Caelum. His brown hair was short and a little messy, his face was handsome, and his brown eyes were kind. I remember them working for my father a few years ago and I remember them mentioning they have kids.

"_Lux,"_ he spoke to his wife, "_Are you sure about this? She is the daughter of Prof. Eria."_

"_It's to protect her,"_ Lux whistled and two kids came down the stairs. One was a short girl with silky, long black hair and fierce purple eyes. She was very pretty and she looked about a year younger than me so she would've been 4. The other was a very good-looking boy with spiky black hair and gentle purple eyes. The boy seems to be a year older than me like six-years-old.

"_Aura and Rai, this is Alexia," _Lux asked and pushed me a little toward them. I was so nervous I couldn't talk at all, but I didn't need to.

"_Yo, sorry to hear about your parents," _Rai said and gave me a gentle hug._ "They were good people."_

"_Yeah," _Aura said and hugged me as well. Those two seems to be very intelligent for kids their age. I didn't know a thing about my father's work, until they explained all they could to me, Lux and Caelum.

I was able to calm down and open my eyes to see the sky still dark with stars spotlighting me. I moved to Unova a few months ago for my safety. Lux and Caelum told me that they have something for me when I go to Striaton City, where my dad's former laboratory is said to be in ruins. I am supposed to meet Aura and Rai there. I haven't seen them for a while now.

"_**Snivy,"**_Herba yawned and snuggled closer to me. Pidove did the same. My sides were warm like hot water bottles were surrounding me. I smiled and slowly got my hands out of my sleeping bag to pet them.

I don't know much on what my family has done and neither has Lux and Caelum, but they did tell me this. My father was a man of legendary power.

* * *

**Hey guys, I know it is short, but another chapter will be up tomorrow and it will be longer. This chapter was basically to show a little more about Alexia's past. Alexia's first written in my story Awakened Secrets as an older sister for the main character. This story is all about Alexia and her past. So this story is basically a large flashback. I hope you guys like this. REVIEW! I should also thank everyone for viewing. I have over 90 views and I am hoping for over a hundred this weekend. This story has a good start. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter of Alexia's Soul. Hope you guys enjoy this as much as I love writing it.**

**I want to thank the following people:**

**PokeRanger123**

**JbooseBoose**

**For following me, you guys are awesome.**

**Responses to Reviews**

_**(Review for chapter 3) PokeRanger 123: I feel that the chapter is heartwarming. I'm glad you see it that way.**_

_**Pokeninja6600: Sweet! I got a serious side of you. I hope you keep reading and reviewing.**_

* * *

Alexia's P.O.V

The huge ball of fire in the sky burned my face through the branches of the trees from morning sky. I shifted in my sleeping bag and accidentally hit something. Unfortunately, it was the Pidove I healed yesterday.

"OUCH, OUCH, OUCH, OUCH," I screamed and held my bleeding hand. I got enough scars just by trying to check the things gender. With my newly wrapped hand, I said, "Sorry, well at least that woke me up."

I petted Herba, who was drowsy next to me, good morning and did the same thing to the agitated bird. I was still in my pajamas when I was doing my morning stretches along with the Pokémon and packed up camp changed into my ripped jeans and red T-shirt. It was simple, but cute I put on a black sweatshirt for it was still cold.

"Alright guys, let's get going," I cheered and started walking, until Pidove started flapping the bandages off his once broken wing. He started to soar above the branches of the trees, into the sky, blocking the sun, and creating a shadow in my face. I smiled and yelled, "You're healed, good for you. I hope to see you soon!"

"**Pidove,"** the bird started heading toward me and swiftly grabbed something from my belt, where I held my pokeballs, and saw one in his mouth. He lifted it up in the air, clicked the middle button, and pecked it again making it go inside the ball in a flash of light. The ball returned to my hand and rolled a few times, until a sound was made from it.

I realized after a few minutes that I caught my first Pokémon on my journey. I screamed on top of my lungs with Herba on my shoulder, "Alright, I just caught Pidove!"

"**Snivy, Snivy,"** Herba cheered with me and fist pumped the air.

I pondered about the name of my new bird Pokémon, "I think I should call you Avis, it means a bird in Latin, and it seems to fit you since you are a bird-type pokemon."

Herba nodded. I put Avis on my rose and leather weaved belt and moved on. I already lost a day of travel, so I have to catch up by spending most of the day walking. At lunch time, I stopped at a nearby lake and unpack my cold cuts I kept at a refrigerated part of my bag (bought a day before my journey), and started making a ham and swiss sandwich. I left out some Pokémon food for my Pokémon, but they decided to take a swim inside the lake. I happily watch them as I ate. The sky was clear, once again.

* * *

"**Pi-Pidove,"** Avis cried out. I looked at his direction and he was pointing to plain air. I gave him a face and shrugged.

"**Snivy," **Herba cried out as well and got out of the water to run into the woods with Avis behind her.

"Guys, what's going on?" I called out and followed them leaving my things behind. I had to jump over roots and get hit by branches to catch up to my Pokémon. "Herba, Avis, listen to me."

Herba and Avis stopped in their tracks and turned toward me in shame. I frowned and said sternly, "You guys should never run away like that again! What would happen if you guys get lost? I will be worried sick," I took a deep breath and continued, "Okay, now what got you two so spooked?"

Without talking, they pointed me to the direction we were heading. I motioned them to lead the way; they ran as I followed to a large clearing, where a battle has been taken place, and a teenager who could be thirteen or so. He was good-looking with his dirty blond hair and deep, deep green eyes; his figure is skinny, but muscular. The person he is battling looks like a…ninja-in the forest-with a mask over his mouth. Okay, I guess I've seen weirder.

"Terra, use Leaf Tornado and wipe away this useless excuse for a grunt, now!" the blond ordered his Serperior. The snake-like Pokémon twisted its body and seemed to dance elegantly, while creating a twister of leaves and branches, and ended with making a whip like sound releasing the twister toward the grunt with an injured Lillipup.

"We will get you for this, Ventus Lord, we will defeat you," the grunt called out before being blown across the sky.

Ventus Lord, unique, but what's with the Lord part of his name?

After several minutes of silence, Ventus fixed his denim jacket and jeans, and returned his Pokémon. He looked at my direction and I hid behind the bushes out of instinct. Ventus called out, "Come on out, I know you're there, and I know you have seen my battle."

I came out of the bushes and revealed myself with Avis and Herba on my shoulders. I said sheepishly, "Sorry, I didn't mean to watch, my Pokémon leaded me here."

"It is fine," he walked toward me sort of grandly like he was a prince, "I'm Ventus Lord and you are?"

"I am Alexia Eria," I answered. He was taken aback by my answer.

"Really, you are Prof. Eria's daughter then," he said looking at me. "I haven't seen you in a long time. You remember me right? We've played together when we were younger."

"Sorry, after I lost my parent's a few years ago, most of my memories have been lost," why am I revealing all this to him? "I think I would've remembered you?"

He smiled and looked down, "Shame, I guess we have to start over again."

"I would be happy to," I said and turned, "I'll see you around."

"Wait," he called and threw me something. It was a Rare Candy. "Feed this to your Pokémon at the right time when you would need it."

I nodded and waved good-bye. Why does this feel so natural? I don't remember him, but he seems to remember me. After I disappeared in the shadows of the trees, I imagined him smiling and I seem to smile back in secret.

Herba and Avis looked at me seriously, but I only gave them my smile and shrugged. We found the road to the lake and packed up. We walked for several miles, until we were up to a cliff overlooking a town. We only have one more day to travel. The sun was about to set over the mountains painting the sky an orange, pink, and purple. I unpacked my sleeping bag and redid the night before with my Pokémon beside me.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I think I have mentioned this before, but if you guys might be interested, read Awakened Secrets to see what Alexia's life would be like after this whole thing. Thank you for reading and make sure to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, sorry for the wait. This story is dedicated to PokeRanger123. I hope you guys like it.**

**I don't own the characters or anything else.**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

The much anticipated adventure of our beautiful heroine Alexia always starts with a hearty yawn and a bed head.

"Morning Herba, you up yet?" Alexia asked as she looks to her side to find it Herba less. "Avis?" she looks at her other side to see it bird less. "Where are you guys?"

Alexia get out of her sleeping bag, changed out of her pajamas in her tent, brushes her hair and teeth, and packed up camp with a breakfast bar in her mouth. She called out her Pokémon again, but still no shows.

"Alright, I'm going to leave you guys," Alexia teases. Her Pokémon still haven't come up. "That's weird, where have they gone?"

Alexia walked around in the forest trying to find her Pokémon. They couldn't have gotten that far, could they? She still is walking around without realizing that she doesn't have her poke balls on her belt. When Alexia's fingers touch her belt to find two of them gone she panics.

"Oh crap, where are they, I couldn't have lost my Pokémon already," she sets her bag down and looked through it. "Herba, Avis, where are you guys?"

Somewhere on the outskirts of Accumula Town

"Hello young citizens, my name is Ghetsis," a man with unusual robes and strangely styled green-gray hair called out grabbing everyone's attention. Cheren and Bianca heard and their attention went toward the man as they waited for Alexia. Ghetsis continued, "We are here to give you all a warning. All Pokémon trainers in any group must know that all of your Pokémon are suffering."

Murmurs went to one another. Cheren and Bianca looked at each other in confusion and looked at their poke balls.

"When Pokémon are battling they get injured and tortured like they are tools. Like these Pokémon for an example," Ghetsis motioned for two grunts to bring out an injured Snivy and Pidove. "I found these Pokémon inside the forest injured and with poke ball pieces scattered around them," he hold up a rose painted poke ball piece and Cheren and Bianca gasped, "whoever these Pokémon belonged to must have abandoned them at night without any food or care. Obviously it has been about a few hours. To prevent any of this to happen to any other Pokémon, please make the decision for us to take your Pokémon and we can give them the home they deserve. If you love your Pokémon, you should do this, thank you."

People have spat curses and really colorful things toward Alexia thinking that she did abandon her Pokémon.

"You don't think Alexia would do this, do you?" Bianca asked sounding worried.

"No, never in my life would I think Alexia would do something like this, maybe she was set up and injured in the woods. We have to find her," Cheren answered and ran into the thick woods.

"I'm coming too," Bianca called out and ran after him. Little did they know that someone was watching them and followed them?

* * *

Alexia's P.O.V

"Herba, Avis, where are you guys!" Alexia yelled. She was ready to cry, she couldn't find her Pokémon anywhere.

"Excuse me, are you looking for your Pokémon?" someone asked.

"Whose there, shows yourself?" Alexia went into a fighting stance. The only answer she got was a hit against the head, making her blackout.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, but this is necessary and answers will be revealed soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is what you all have waited for, another chapter of Alexia's Soul. I was taking a break from writing, because I needed to get the creative juices flowing. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

Alexia's P.O.V

My head hurts, I feel cold, where am I?

"This girl is the trainer of these two weaklings that are an embarrassment to Pokémon," a voice said. It sounded female. "This is a waste of time, can't we just kill her, she was Dr. Eria's daughter and she will become one of those damn Amare's if we don't do something?"

"We can't, it is against orders from the Boss," another answered. I sounded male. "Besides, she is very pretty, maybe we can make her join us."

"Gag me to hell, like I will let that happen."

"You afraid of some competition, my dear," the male teased, until I heard a slap.

"No, dammit you, I don't want any more trouble. They will come soon."

Who are they?

I opened my eyes a bit to see black. Am I blind folded and, if I am, what for? I tried to get up, but I felt binds on my wrists, ankles, and arms and they felt like they are burning.

"I think she regain consciousness," the male voice said. "Get the blind fold off."

I felt a harsh tug and bright lights blinded me. I hissed before I completely opened my eyed. It was still blurry, but I was able to make out two aliens…wait, no, there are two people dressed up as aliens and behind them people in research coats.

"Am I in a space ship or something," I muttered trying to take in the surroundings. I looked down on my body to see bruises on my legs. Did they beat me or something?

"I told you she is stupid, obviously she doesn't know fashion," the female said and did a weird pose. I sweat dropped thinking I am in a nut case clubhouse. The room I am in was metal with computers and a few metal beds.

"But she does know how to fight when she is asleep; she caused a lot of trouble with all the moving around. Too bad she did more damage to herself than us, wait, no that is a good thing," a man in glasses laughed. A few others joined in. They are sadists; I need to get out of here, but how? I remember I have a pocket knife in my bag, but it wasn't anywhere near me. It was across the room. They also said something about weaklings and Pokémon.

"_**Snivy, Snivy, Sniiiiiiiiiivy," **_I heard Herba screaming and a blast. I saw some leafs zooming across the room damaging the computers.

"What the-," the sentence couldn't be finished with papers flying all over the place and getting in their faces thanks to a gust of wind. I saw a small, winged figure go across the room grabbing my backpack and back to Herba's side. It was Avis.

"_**Pi-Pi-PIDOVE,"**_ Avis cheered with another gust attack. I looked to my right to see them…banged up and injured! How did they get here and what happened to them?

Herba release a razor leaf and cut the ropes. I looked at my wrists to see them bleeding and my ankles swollen. Nevertheless, I ran over to them and hugged the daylights out of the injured Pokémon.

"You two will pay for that," the male alien said grabbing me from behind. I elbowed punched him in the gut and kicked him in a place where it should not have been kicked when I turned to him to hit his neck.

I wanted to get my Pokémon back in their balls, but I didn't have them on my belt. I turned to them and asked, "Where are your poke balls?"

They shook their heads not knowing a thing about the situation. I cursed under my breath. What kind of trainer is I for letting my Pokémon get hurt like this and not have their poke balls to get into and feel safe?

"Ah, what the hell?" a voice screamed down the hall. I jerked my head in surprised. I signaled my Pokémon to get on my shoulders; they looked exhausted and tired from what they went through. I was too, I felt like collapsing, but this isn't the right place to take a nap. I started running to the source to only hear another horrifying scream.

"Where the hell did they come from?" another said before hearing a gagging sound. I kept running down the hall and peeked around a corner to see two shadow figures behind dust. I saw two aliens passed out on the floor looking dead.

"Don't worry Alexia, they are breathing," a familiar voice said coming out of the shadows. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Aura and Rai.

* * *

Bianca and Cheren's P.O.V

The two friends have been in the deep part of the woods for hours not knowing where their friend is.

"Where is she?" Cheren asked swatting away an annoying fly.

"Who knows, this place is creepy, are you sure she came here?" Bianca asked getting scarred.

"This is Alexia we are talking about, she always looks for danger," Cheren answered and kept going with Bianca close behind. "Don't cling on to me so much."

"Sorry," Bianca said and tripped on something with a, "Whoa!" Cheren grabbed her waist and hoisted her up. Their faces were only inches apart. They looked at each other for a long time and blushed. Cheren broke the moment by saying, "Let's get going."

He let's go and kept going, but in a mutter he asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks," Bianca answered and looked down to see what she tripped on. She sees something shinning on the ground. She picks it up to see it being a locket. "Hey Cheren, check this out."

"What?" he groaned and looked over her shoulder. Bianca opened to lock it and both of the friends went wide-eyed to see the picture inside. A young boy and ALEXIA!

* * *

**I hope you like it. Make sure to review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dedicated to PokeRanger123**

**I do not own anything.**

**The chapter is going to be short from now on, so it will not be stretch out and too long.**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Alexia felt relief to see two familiar faces. Aura and Rai were in front of her, her two adopted siblings and they looked pissed.

"How did you guys know I was here?" Alexia asked and ran over to them with the last bit of strength she had left. She stumbled and fell into Rai's strong arms. He held her gently, whispered something softly in Alexia's ear, and stroked her brown hair.

"Relax Alexia, we will take you to safety," Aura said and blasted something. Alexia was too tired to care what happened when they ran to the woods. She knew she was safe and wherever they were going was going to be sanctuary for her and her Pokémon. "We need to give her Lugia. She is no longer safe even with her Pokémon. She needs protection."

"But will it be _protection _or will it be danger?" Rai asked holding tight. "We need to go to base."

"This is what's best for her, she is going to become an Amare soon," Aura answered and looked at her adopted sister thoughtfully. She moved black hair from her face and quickly pulled it back into a ponytail. Her purple eyes were fierce and scary, but quick to spot danger. Cresselia, who is inside her body, was giving her direction on what to avoid. Rai was the same with Riakou, but his hearing was sharper and he cans her people following them. Things were going to get ugly if they do not hurry.

Jumping over roots, avoiding branches, they had their work cut out for them. Aura and Rai heard a rush of water and saw a river in the distance. It was fast, choppy, and harsh. It means there is a waterfall close by.

"Get them," somebody said and shot a bullet. Thankfully, it missed Rai.

The two twins looked at each other, Alexia, and the river. With hesitation, they nodded and jumped right in. They flowed with the current and tried to hold their breath long enough and to keep hold on their sister. Soon they felt like they are falling, falling down a cliff, and then felt air hit their faces. They were falling down the waterfall; thank you god for it was only a short fall.

The twins resurfaced helping with Alexia, who surprisingly stayed asleep and the Pokémon were about to wake. Herba and Avis felt the water when they jumped in. Avis was flying overhead as Herba was hanging on her vines.

"At least their safe, we need to keep moving," Rai said and pulled Alexia to shore. They disappeared in the bushes and found a door on the ground. They entered without hesitation and for once felt safe from further harm.

* * *

**What do you think? Love it; hate it, somewhere in between? Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dedicated to PokeRanger123, so I don't own anything!**

* * *

Aura's P.O.V

Alexia was in a glass tube, floating, and dressed in a skin tight jump suit. Lugia was in another tube curled up into a ball, unconscious, but aware of what is going to happen in a few minutes. It is almost time for Alexia to become one of us.

"I think we should wait to hear what Alexia has to say," Rai, my older brother, said sounding scared about this. He combed his fingers through his messy black hair and typed in some commands to the computer.

Alexia's father, Prof. Eria, created this project to help the Amare family legacy and make it less painful, unfortunately we have to do this to his flesh and blood.

"Start the process!" I screamed and looked away ashamed.

* * *

Cheren's P.O.V

I can't believe what I am seeing. The lockets picture was dirty and worn, but the picture of a young girl with brown hair was easy to see as the picture of a boy older with the same hair color. That girl looks exactly like Alexia.

"Hello you two," a male voice broke the tense silence. Bianca and Cheren looked up to see a man with green hair and eyes. He looked very carefree. "Have you found the trainer whom owns the two Pokémon?"

Who is this guy and what Pokémon is he talking about? I got up to look in his eyes to ask, "What are you talking about?"

"Those two Pokémon in those cages, do they belong to your friend. I kind of eavesdropped on your conversation. The snivy in the cage seems to recognize both of you before being taken away," the guy said and scratches his head sheepishly. There is something wrong about this guy. "Anyway, I think I should help you guys, I want more than anything to meet the snivy and pidove's trainer. Those two seem to be really worried about their trainer."

"How do you know that?" Bianca asked with a worried expression. She grasps the locket as if it was holding her life and I understand why. Alexia has helped Bianca get the courage to be on this adventure and ask her over-protective parents to do so.

"I have ways of understanding Pokémon and we should get going," the guy answered, "by the way, the name is N, you?"

"Cheren and Bianca," I answered. N nodded and motioned a hand for us to follow like he knows where he is going. "Where are we going?"

"I know where your friend is?" N answered without looking at us. He walked further into the woods leaving us behind.

"Really, how?" Bianca asked with a relieved smile. Does she suspect anything about this guy? First he shows up out of nowhere and he's telling us he knows where Alexia is. He's never met her before, unless Alexia hasn't told us everything about her past.

The biggest question I have is: Why does that locket have a picture of Alexia?

* * *

Alexia's P.O.V

What is happening to me? My body feels really warm and something is flowing inside my veins giving me a strong urge to break something.

"We must keep going," I heard Aura's voice somewhere.

"But this might destroy her," Rai protested.

Destroy me? What is going on?

I opened my eyes to see nothing, but space. The white glow surrounded me and so far, as I know of, I am alone.

"_You are Alexia?" _an unknown female voice echoed. "_The time has come for your protection."_

"_My protection, who are you?" _I asked back in my head.

"_I am your guardian,"_ a form of a Pokémon appeared in front of me in a brilliant blue glow. The white body had streaks of blue on its wings and the black eyes were comforting and warm. "_My name is Lugia; I hope we can become close friends, my dear."_

My body jerks forward suddenly and I felt the most painful thing in the world. I thought my back was splitting in two between my spine and my vision was turning blue. The pain lasted for a minute and in the end I felt like I was blessed with an amazing power.

* * *

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry for the long update and that it is short. I might take a long time for this story, but I will finish this no matter what. Some of the best stories take a long time in my opinion.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, OMG it has been over a month since the last time I updated. So sorry, but I finally had an idea. Are you ready to hear about Alexia's past?**

* * *

Alexia's P.O.V

The warmth and the surge of power died down after a while, but I was still in this white space. What has happened to me?

"_Alexia, do you know much about the Amare's?" _I heard the female voice that belongs to Lugia.

"_I know that they were good friends with my parents, why, is there more to the story?" _I asked confused and disoriented.

"_Is there ever," _Lugia mumbled, "_I should start from the beginning, first let me take you back in time in my memories."_

Images of a lab appeared in my head and a man and woman in their twenties. Both had the same brown hair as me and they were really attractive, but who are they?

"Prof. Eria," a man with green hair came in and looked inside a glass tube, "how is the research going?"

Prof. Eria, wait is that man my dad? Now that I think about it, he does have the same green eyes, but something was off. He looked stressed.

"N, it is going fine, but we still need to figure out a few more things before we start testing on the Amare's," the woman said and turned away from the computer.

I choked and couldn't believe my eyes since I could see her face clearly. She was my mom when she was younger. I barely recognized her because I lost her so young, but her eyes gave away who she was, a perfect blue.

"Why are we helping them anyway?" the guy N asked and tapped on the glass and tried to look through it, but the liquid looked foggy and unclean.

"Caelum is a good friend of mine and I knew him since we were babies. I was the first to witness him letting Dialga inside his body and he told me it was the most painful thing in the world. I need to help him and his family to make their lives a little easier, so they can do what the Amare Legacy requires," Dad explained and turned back to the computer to punch a few keys. "Let's see if this will work, Lisa."

Mom took out a poke ball and released a baby Lugia. She placed it inside the tube with ease, but it didn't look pleased. Mom gave a signal to start and everyone puts on goggles. There was a bright light, a crash, and a ton of cursing.

The vision shifted to another time. Mom and Dad were holding a baby, along with the same Lugia. It looks like they were posing for a photo. A few flashes made the vision hard to see, but the words are unmistakable.

"How did you complete the project?" I heard someone ask.

"We complete it with simple Pokémon DNA and forming them into gems. The Amare's are a very special family and we thought they deserve this," Dad answered.

"But what are they for?" another person asked.

"That is classified information," Mom answered and held me tight. I didn't look that young or old enough to be two. "No more questions."

The vision ended with them walking away.

"Are you sure this is safe," I heard a familiar woman's voice. I turned to see Lux and her pink hair extremely short. She was playing with me in her lap, "for Caelum and I to be her godparents?"

"Yes, I get the feeling more and more enemies will come after my husband and me. If something happens, we want you two to take her in. She will be better protected that way," Mom said and kissed me on my forehead.

"But, we can't promise anything and she will have to become one of us," Lux argues with a frown.

"I know, I hope that will never happen, but if anything does mean her being in danger, please protect her and have Lugia inside her," Mom said looking down avoiding Lux's gaze.

The vision changed once again to a house covered in flames and my dad was holding a poke ball. He whispered before being engulfed in the flames, "Lugia, protect Alexia, we hoped we would avoid this day, but…"

Dad collapsed before he could finish his sentence, but whispered these final words, "I love you Alexia, Lisa."

"George," I heard Mom scream and coming to view. She was covered in ash and coughing up a storm, "no, please, please…I see we can't avoid this," she grabbed Lugia's ball out of Dad clenched hands and whispered the same words and ended with I love you.

In the end I cried knowing that their last words were for me.

"_Your parents were brave people," _Lugia said and gave me warmth in some energy-like way. "_I've known you for years and the time has come."_

* * *

**What do you think? Love it; hate it, somewhere in between. Review!**

**I don't own anything, except the plot.**

**Dedicated to PokeRanger123. **


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLY CRAP! How long has it been, how long has it been for me to update this story!? Almost four months. I am so sorry everyone. Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Alexia's P.O.V

I could feel the cold water touched my tender skin, I could hear the familiar voices of Rai and Aura. The disoriented feeling didn't stop me from hearing Aura.

"We will have to run away from Unova, it is safer in Kanto. It is farther away from him?"

"Are you sure?" Rai asked. "He can find us no matter where we go; he has the resources to find any Amare in this world."

"Doesn't matter, we will just keep running."

"Running from what?" I heard myself ask. I tried to move, but my body felt so sore like I was in a five hour work out.

"Alexia, are you feeling okay?" Aura asked me and pressed a button that sounded a really loud alarm. The water drained and I curled up on the floor. "Oh, sweetie."

Something behind me opened causing a draft; I must be inside a chamber or something.

"Alexia, you might feel sore for a couple days, don't push it," Rai said and I opened my eyes. I saw his face and black hair, along with Herba and Avis behind him with worried expressions.

"_Snivy_…" Herba walked to my stomach and curled up next to me. _Alexia…_

"Oh Shit," I moved so fast that I knocked Herba away from me.

"_Snivy snivy?" _Herba moaned looking hurt. _Alexia, why did you…_

"Herba, I can hear you!" I panicked, but Rai didn't seem surprised. "What the hell is going on?"

"Watch your language; you are only ten-years-old," Rai chuckled and helped me up. "It is a side-effect for having Lugia inside you."

"Side-effect?"

"Yeah, I will explain latter, but for now let's get you dressed."

After Rai hauled me up and walking me out of the chamber, Aura gave me a pair of jeans, t-shirt, and other clothing essentials. I changed in a room and came out feeling a little better in the new garments.

Aura and Rai were sitting in a round table with three cups of hot chocolate. I sat down with them and drank the scalding liquid.

"Alexia, do you know what you are now?" Rai asks looking at me.

"Yeah, sort of, Lugia showed me what happened to my parents and what they were doing. It had something to do with the Amare's.

"I will explain further, the Amare's have a legacy, a very long legacy that no one knows how it started or when, but we are the holders of legendary Pokémon. It runs through the bloods of our father's side, Caelum. We kept it a secret from everyone, except our loved one for they soon become part of the legacy once you are married.

"The power the Amare's possess is held in one's body, asleep, until it is awakened when they turn seven. Nobody knows why that age, but it is at its fullest at that time and the process begins on having the person's body fuse with a crystalized version of the legendries. In your case, Lugia is literally inside you and giving you extreme power right now."

"So I am some super human or something?"

"Exactly, with a huge price, of course. The world you are in now is full of danger and possibilities of you being killed, but we have to get you protected with your source of power because of your parents and their work."

"What exactly did my parents do?" I asked getting a little anxious, but Rai held my hand and my Pokémon hopped on my shoulders.

"They created something that makes the process of getting the Pokémon inside us less painful and much easier, along on making the person live longer with much more power. Unfortunately, some of their experiments were cut short when they died. Some of them were successful and very few of us know how it works, but it is still as painful as hell."

"Wow, no wonder my parent's wanted me to be your mother granddaughter so bad, they knew the price of what will to them if they continued," I said clenching the mug I was holding.

"Your parents loved you more than anything and they hoped that you wouldn't become one of us," Rai said and squeezed my hand before letting go.

The silence between us got very tense, but Aura smiled and said, "Do you know what Amare means?"

"No…"

"Amare means love in Latin, the Love Legacy is supposed to show the world that Pokémon and humans can love each other and that is supposedly one of the reasons this legacy exist. The world doesn't know what the Amare's are, but soon they will. If the timing is just right, we will be out of hiding, but the world needs to be improved a little more."

"That's good to hear that we have a bond with Pokémon that no one else has. I can hear my Pokémon with no problems."

"That is the bright side of all this," Aura said and smiled.

Well did you like this or hate it. Now you know what Amare means and why it is my username. I know some Latin words and I like the words.

* * *

**Dedicated to Pokeranger123 **

**Read, review, and enjoy.**


End file.
